Un simple cuadro de secretos y mariposas
by Skinless
Summary: Hay secretos que deben ser guardados, y las mentiras contadas en base al miedo no siempre son piadosas... SoubixRitsuka.


Bien, este es mi primer fic de Loveless (y quizá el último) creo que no es necesario decir de qué pareja es… ni dar advertencias acerca de relaciones niño/niño o más bien niño/hombre. Shota… porque si entraste a leer un fic de loveless es porque lo sabes… Lo sabes verdad?

Sin más preámbulos aquí les va la historia.

* * *

**Un simple cuadro de secretos y mariposas**

**Capítulo único.**

(one shot)

_Soubi… prometiste que siempre contestarías el teléfono para mí, pero no cumpliste. Mamá me ha golpeado de nuevo, insiste en que traiga de vuelta a "su Ritsuka", el Ritsuka de años anteriores, el Ritsuka que ya no soy y que no volveré a ser._

_Soubi… ¿tú también quieres a ese Ritsuka? Por ti no tendría problema en convertirme en quien todos quieren que sea, estoy dispuesto a cambiar. Sólo por ti._

_Pero si no me hablas, entonces no podré saber qué es lo que quieres. Y cómo saber si realmente quieres que cambie, o sólo sigues las órdenes que te dejó Seimei. _

_Idiota, cómo llegué a quererte tanto… si es tan sólo una ilusión. _

_Soubi… él no me ama, sólo dice amarme porque así se lo ordenaron. Y yo no lo quiero de esa forma, no lo entiendo. Pero cuando toma mi rostro entre sus tibias manos y dice que me ama lo olvido todo, solo puedo desear que ese momento dure para siempre. ¿Soubi, por qué ya no contestas?_

_Por mi ventana sólo puedo ver cómo cae la lluvia hacia el suelo del jardín, pareciera que el cielo quisiera llorar conmigo. Qué hermosa lluvia… pero sin Soubi nada tiene sentido._

_Aún puedo recordar sus promesas, me regalaba el mundo entero si quisiera y yo no debía darle nada a cambio. Me prometiste tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu amor… de qué me sirve si ya no estás a mi lado. _

_Ya no quiero pensar más en él, sólo me atormenta… de todas formas, él era de mi hermano… aún lo es, y si él existiera entonces Soubi dejaría de existir para mí. Seimei… no puedo sentir odio hacia mi propio hermano, pero cómo me gustaría. Suficiente… no debo llorar por alguien que no lo merece._

Al igual que todas las noches, Ritsuka se encontraba tendido sobre su cama al lado del teléfono… llorando. Hace ya más de cinco meses que no sabía nada de su amado.

_Pero no puedo evitarlo. Soy débil… Soubi, te necesito a mi lado yo… no…_

-¡Ritsuka! Alguien te busca

-Estoy estudiando… -Dijo secándose las lágrimas

-Dice ser un amigo – Su madre se escuchaba contenta, un amigo… ese era el comienzo para recuperar a "su Ritsuka"

-…

-Es un adulto, dice que te trae un regalo

_-Soubi… pero han pasado tantos meses… _¡Voy enseguida!

No pudo contener la emoción de encontrarse con los ojos de aquel gentil ángel que tantas penas le había traído. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, mas cuando ya estaba abajo comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo. Su madre lo miraba con satisfacción pero…

-Le dije que entrara, pero prefirió esperar afuera…

-Claro

Lluvia, eso es todo lo que pudo encontrar afuera… ¡qué clase de broma era esa! Cómo sea, era cruel jugar de esa forma con él. Caminó hacia la esquina para asegurarse de que no había nadie. La calle estaba totalmente sola, ni un solo ruido más que el de la lluvia sobre los tejados. Soubi no estaba allí…

_-El no volverá… no sé en qué estaba pensando…_

Despertar, tomar un baño, comer algo, ir al colegio, volver a casa, sentarse a pensar y llorar frente a ese estúpido teléfono hasta que lo venciera el sueño… despertar de nuevo, tomar un baño, comer… la rutina era siempre la misma, todo estaba programado; desde su primer aliento matutino hasta su última lágrima. Pero ya se estaba casando de llorar.

Ese día había sido el peor en mucho tiempo. Cuando despertó por la mañana se sentía enfermo y sin deseos de levantarse, más sabía que si se quedaba acostado su madre no tardaría en sacarlo a golpes de la cama. Su llegada al colegio no aumentó su fortuna, era el día de padres e hijos, dónde realizarían un paseo por los alrededores de la ciudad… Ritsuka tuvo que quedarse en la escuela solo… y no es que detestara estar solo, de hecho se sentía muy bien, pero en esos días estar solo significaba pensar en Soubi, y el quería mantener la mente ocupada…

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre lo esperaba frente a la mesa… se veía molesta.

_-Llegó una llamada de tu maestra… preguntó por qué no había asistido al día de padres e hijos… ¿es que no te sientes orgulloso de que yo sea tu madre?_

_-No es eso… sólo… lo olvidé_

_-¡Cómo puedes olvidar esas cosas! Mi Ritsuka jamás se habría olvidado –_Gritó tomando a Ritsuka por el cuello. Este no hizo nada en su defensa y se dejó golpear. Nadie vendría a detenerla y él bien lo sabía. Pero sin Soubi, ya nada le importaba…

Entonces se detuvo…

_-Ve a darte un baño, estás sucio…_

Nadie podía acostumbrarse a esos golpes, y Ritsuka no podía acostumbrarse a estar sin él…

Lluvia.

Por lo menos si lloraba bajo la lluvia nadie lo notaría, podía llorar y gritar sin que nadie lo escuchara, era un niño desesperado, sólo quería estar con él. Por un momento tuvo la ilusión, pero no fue más que un malentendido. Soubi no estaba allí, nunca lo estuvo…

Entró a la casa completamente empapado y triste. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. La ventana estaba abierta y junto a su cama se encontraba una pintura de mariposas…

-¡Soubi! –Le llamó ansiosamente –Soubi- … sin encontrar respuesta. –_Por qué… Soubi, si estuviste aquí… por qué no quisiste verme. _

_Un cuadro de mariposas, eso es todo lo que me queda de él. Es realmente hermoso… pero no lo quiero, yo sólo lo quiero a él._

Rápidamente tomó el teléfono y marcó el primer número de la lista. Apagado.

-Soubi… sólo puedo limitarme a extrañarte¿dónde podré encontrarte, ya no quiero llorar más, Soubi… ¿Seimei no te dijo que me cuidaras? –Susurró cerrando los ojos

-Si te duermes así como estás de empapado, me temo que enfermarás… -Dijo acariciando su cabeza

-So… Soubi… es… real, no quiero despertar. Soubi quédate conmigo… -Jamás había soñado con Soubi desde que éste se fue. Era un sueño tan real y tan hermoso que habría deseado morir en ese instante para no despertar nunca. Soubi estaba ahí… todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba.

-Ritsuka, te amo.

Esas palabras… nunca le había gustado oírlas, y menos de la boca de Soubi ya que sabía que no eran ciertas.

-No tienes que decir eso, si no lo quieres… es… una orden…

-Ritsuka, te amo. Despierta

No era un sueño. De verdad estaba allí, lo tenía entre sus brazos y lo miraba tiernamente mientras abría los ojos.

-Soubi…

-No quiero que te enfermes…

-Tú también estás empapado…

Los ojos de Soubi comenzaron a perder color y terminaron por llorar. Apretó fuertemente el cuerpo de Ritsuka contra el suyo y lloró amargamente. Nunca creyó que pudiese verlo llorar, y se preguntó nuevamente si estaba soñando… pero no, todo era real. Soubi estaba llorando y él no podía entender por qué… sólo lo abrazó.

-Temí tanto no volver a verte… mi pequeño –Dijo acariciando sus orejas.- Pasaron tantos meses que pensé que ya no volvería. Nunca había sentido miedo.

-Pensé que no volverías... Soubi. ¿Dónde has estado? -Preguntó un poco turbado.

Soubi ignoró su pregunta y sólo sonrió, su sonrisa era tan encantadora que no le importó sentirse ignorado. Por fin estaba de vuelta, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Un cuadro de mariposas azules en un fondo violeta, era lo más hermoso que Soubi jamás había pintado, odiaba la belleza de las mariposas hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se comparaban a la de su Ritsuka... porque "su Ritsuka" no era el mismo Ritsuka que el de su madre. Y su Ritsuka jamás se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente como lo hacían las mariposas. Realmente lo amaba...

-Jamás te abandonaría...

-¿Y si Seimei volviera?

-...

-...Dime, Soubi!

-Seimei, ya no volverá...

-...

-Ritsuka... yo... -Bajó la vista, no podía mirar al pequeño a la cara después de lo que había hecho. Se sentía avergonzado.

-Soubi... ¿Está vivo?

-Él me lo pidió... Ritsuka, lo siento, él me lo ordeno...

-Seimei... ¿Dónde está?

-Muerto

Ritsuka enmudeció, durante mucho tiempo había mantenido la secreta esperanza de que la muerte de su hermano sólo había sido una ilusión. Una forma de ocultarse... y siempre esperó que Soubi le ofreciera llevarlo ante él, pero sólo era una vaga ilusión.

-Sí, es verdad. Seimei está muerto… Pero no me interesa, porque… aunque me cueste reconocerlo, creo que es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

-Ritsuka, no digas esas cosas…

-No, si el siguiera vivo, yo jamás te habría conocido. Soubi –Ritsuka se abalanzó sobre él tratando de besar sus labios pero este lo apartó cuidadosamente.

-Ritsuka.-Dijo tomándolo por los hombros. -… Seimei me pidió que lo matara.

-… ¡Eso no es verdad, Soubi… ¡tú nunca harías eso! –Dijo sollozando. – _Soubi… no, no él. Jamás… él jamás sería capaz de hacer tal cosa. Ellos eran sacrificio y luchador… compartían el mismo nombre, eran uno sólo… cómo._

-Era la única forma de que su alma quedase libre…

Ritsuka apartó las manos de Seimei de sus hombros y se puso de pie. Tenía deseos de llorar, no por la muerte de su hermano, sino por la pérdida de su amado. Era un asesino, y frente a tal confesión no podía reaccionar de otra forma. De pronto se encontró frente a frente con el asesino de su hermano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No tenías que hacerlo…-Finalmente soltó las lágrimas.

Seimei sólo sonrió y lo tomó por la cintura en un cálido abrazo.

-Perdóname, Ritsuka –Susurró.

Sólo un beso pudo apagar el llanto del joven. Un beso tímido y lleno de culpas…

_¨-Seimei… tú… _

_-No, estoy frente a ti y más vivo que nunca. ¿Has cuidado bien de Ritsuka?_

_-A qué has venido_

_-…A buscarte, tenemos cosas que hacer, cuentas que saldar. Ven conmigo._

_-Sí… amo_.¨

Nuevamente debía mentirle para no dañarlo, y eso le dolía. Pero decir la verdad, dónde había estado y qué había hecho… eso sería aun peor.

_¨-Estoy cansado…_

_-Pero Soubi¿no se supone que eres invencible? Camina._

_-No, no quiero seguir._

_-Estas desobedeciendo una orden. No puedes, aún soy tu amo._

_-Yo… sólo quiero volver… Ritsuka me necesita._

_-Todo a su tiempo. Además cuando regresemos, se dará cuenta de que sólo me necesita a mí. _

_-…_

_-Ritsuka sólo te quiere porque se siente sólo, porque piensa que su hermano está muerto… y tú, mi estimado amigo, eres lo más cercano a mí que pudo encontrar.¨_

Decir la verdad sólo provocaría odio… de todas formas, nada justificaba lo que había hecho. Pero fue por él. Era la única forma de mantenerlo a su lado.

Más de cinco meses… cinco meses en los que estuve vagando sin rumbo alguno, buscando deshacerme de la culpa, buscando la forma de juntar valor para volver a mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirme una basura.

_¨-Ritsuka es mi único amo ahora… Lo siento.¨_

Nadie le pidió que lo matara, él actuó por conveniencia propia. Por Ritsuka, por miedo a perderlo.

-Si Seimei estuviese vivo¿todavía me querrías?

-Por supuesto¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Una que quizá nunca se debió hacer…

Hay secretos que deben ser guardados, verdades que deben ser omitidas y mentiras que deben mantenerse en el tiempo… Definitivamente hay mentiras con las que se puede vivir.

-Ritsuka, te amo. Desde ahora, tú eres mi único dueño… siempre estaré allí para ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Jamás te mentiría…

-…

**FIN**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**Las conversaciones entre Seimei y Soubi que están entre ¨...¨ _y con letra cursiva _Son Flashbacks, por si a alguien le quedó la duda.

-Al comienzo las letras en _cursiva_ representan los pensamientos de los personajes.

Creo que sólo eso podría provocar confusiones… espero que no haya sido así nwnU

Bueno. Aquí acaba mi primerísimo primer fic de Loveless! TwT Qué felicidad…

"_Si les gustó, recomiéndeselo a sus amigos. Si no les gustó, a sus enemigos" _

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
